Chapter 9
is the ninth chapter of the manga and the fourth chapter of the Musica Ex Machina Arc. Following Shisho's death Chinatsu escapes, but a new adversary in the form of CIA agent Scarecrow appears. Title page Chinatsu reacting to Shisho's death. Summary Acting as a spotter, Wiley informs Lutz that Shisho was shot in the heart but directs him to go for the head shot just to be sure. Koko Hekmatyar observes that the sound of the shot and the impact indicate that Lutz must be far off and learns that he is 900 metres away. They wait to see if Chinatsu will expose herself. Chinatsu is devastated by Shisho's death, screaming to the dead Shisho that he ruined her life and has left her alone. Wiley informs Lutz that they have been ordered to pull back unless they get a clear shot at Chinatsu, which Lehm does not think will happen. Chinatsu begins to scream for vengeance against Koko's Squad and surprises them by wandering into the open. Lutz is stunned to see that she is a young woman and Wiley has him take out Shisho's IMI Negev. The shot drives Chinatsu to the ground and she picks up Shisho's and his Beretta 8000 and acrobatically dodges Lehm and Tojo's shots to get to the street, where she escapes in the bed of a pickup truck that she stops. Koko wonders why Chinatsu is not wearing any panties. A car followed by a Dubai Police Force car then appear and an unnamed man gets out of the first one, telling Koko that she is under arrest. However he refuses to reveal who he is and continues to press his point. When Jonah asks Koko what to do next he gets kicked in the face and pitched into the harbour. After being told to have her squad stand down Koko signals them to withdraw. At police headquarters the man is being held in a conference room because he shoved the officer on the scene. When asked who he is, he tosses his passport over and reveals that his name is Jerry Schatzberg, but can be called Scarecrow. He insists that he be given Koko and surveillance camera footage of the shootout, but the officer then asks what shootout he is referring to. Koko briefly meets with the police commander, who tells her that he has a headache because of what happened. This has attracted the attention of Scarecrow, who is actually a CIA agent. Koko suggests that Scarecrow is trying to get money from the Dubai Police, having experienced this sort of thing before. The commander tells her that her squad was placed in a hotel but covering up the incident will be difficult because it was very public and officers were killed. He suggests that an example be made of Koko, but she does not take this seriously and leaves as the commander sends his regards to her father. Back in the conference room Scarecrow has gotten on top of the table to prove his point as he has been stonewalled. He then notices that the officer has been receiving some text messages and realising what has happened, bolts from the room. He finds Koko being escorted out the front door and confronting her, punches her in the face before being restrained. Koko approaches Scarecrow and states that if he had not hit her she would not even have noticed him. This inspires Scarecrow to yell taunts at her as she walks out. However as soon as she steps outside the entrance she recalls Chinatsu's words to hunt her down and her squad being confined in a hotel, realising that she is suddenly very vulnerable and unable to move. Koko then sees Jonah waiting outside and he comes over, reassuring him that she is okay when he asks about her face. Although everyone else is confined, he was never brought in. As they begin to leave, Koko compliments him on being an excellent bodyguard, but Jonah replies that it would be easier if she was not hanging over him. Anime and manga differences *Tojo is also shown when Lehm is surprised that Chinatsu is going to break cover. *Chinatsu is shown through Lutz's scope. *The pickup Chinatsu escapes in is shown leaving the area. She kisses Shisho's crucifix while lying in the bed and is shown in tears while the truck drives away. *Scarecrow and the Dubai Police car arrive alongside the pier. *Scarecrow shoves the officer when they both approach Koko and Jonah. *Koko's signal for withdrawal is a back and forth motion, not a circular one. *Police headquarters is shown from the front. *An intelligence profile on Scarecrow is more closely shown in addition to him in the conference room when he is discussed by the commander. *The female officer escorting Koko out stays silent during the confrontation with Scarecrow. *Koko hugging Jonah while they leave police headquarters is omitted. Category:Volume 2 09